


Party Time

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Crying, Desperation, Desperation Play, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Play, Semi-Public Sex, Snowballing, Under-negotiated Kink, Watersports, mild D/s themes, of a sort, piss drinking, piss fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 2 - WatersportsCuriousCat Anon Prompt: If you're still looking for prompts, what about a public outing? Either a first time (one has to use the bathroom, and the other asks them to hold it, kind of out of nowhere, bashful kink discussion, challenge met... Or maybe Stiles teasing Derek and making fun a bit while Derek tries not to knot his own pants at a movie or something, cuz it'll make a big wet spot...), Or maybe just a first planned outing, they've played at home before, but it's a little hard to let yourself get truly desperate there, and while they absolutely don't want to get caught (or, good, encounter anyone they know, esp who might Smell that they are playing some kind of sex game)... There's no denying that thrill, knowing they have this secret, there's this racy or taboo shit going down right under people's noses and they don't even know....((Additional information in the prompt removed to fit character limit, can be seen on myCuriousCat))





	Party Time

Stiles knew what Derek was doing, knew from the moment Derek had agreed to come with him to this party when he asked last week and saw the glint in Derek’s eye. They’d been upping their game lately, pushing each other further, and when Stiles mentioned the party and how it would be nice to hang out with people who weren’t pack once in awhile, Derek had agreed - quickly. His suspicions were confirmed when Derek rushed him out of the loft before he had a chance to piss. It’s not like he really had to go, so he didn’t immediately make the connection.

The party was in full swing when they got there, and Stiles took a minute to appreciate how nice the house his classmates were sharing really was. He was honestly surprised they could afford such a nice place, but also maybe they just had rich parents. There were a ton of people he didn’t know, but it wasn’t hard to find the group he had met through his various courses, happy to discover them near the alcohol. Derek fixing him a drink wasn’t that weird, so he brushed it off the first time. Also the second and third times. By the time a fourth drink was pressed into his hand though, Stiles was starting to realize that Derek intended to play tonight. As in, right now tonight. Because Stiles’ bladder was starting to wake up and tell him he’d had a lot to drink in a very short amount of time, but when he made a move to set down his drink and start hunting for the bathroom, Derek instead wrapped an arm around his waist from behind and snugged himself against Stiles’ back.

“You can hold it longer.” The words were barely audible over the noise of the party, spoken right into Stiles’ ear, and he could feel himself flush slightly at the hint of command in the tone.Luckily, he’d had enough to drink that the extra red in his face would go unnoticed to anyone not paying close attention, which none of his friends were. He gave the barest nod, feeling his head brush against Derek’s cheek.

Stiles tried to slow down a little after that, but Derek just smirked every time he made him a new drink, switching from booze to soda and water after Stiles had agreed to the game. He’d only barely begun to get tipsy at first, and now that the alcohol wasn’t continuing to flow, that was rapidly wearing off, leaving only the growing urge to piss. The need was a low throb just below his belly, and when he shifted his stance for the fifth time in as few minutes, Brad from Criminal Stats noticed.

“Hey man, you okay there?”

“We did a lot of leg this week at the gym, Stiles probably just needs to sit, right?” Before Stiles had even thought about trying to come up with a lie, Derek interjected smoothly, false concern written all over his face and a brow raised in question as he looked over at Stiles.

“Yeah, sore calves man. Didn’t realize until I’d been standing awhile.”

“Oh cool, we can totally sit man, you should’ve said.” Brad got nods from the group and led the way over to a pair of unoccupied sofas that had been shoved towards the walls. He kinda reminded Stiles of Scott, all innocent overgrown puppy in his expression and always trying to make sure everyone was happy. Sitting, unfortunately, did not make Stiles happy at all, despite the fake grin he plastered on his face. The waistband of his jeans dug in painfully against his bladder, taking his need up a few more notches in a matter of seconds. He’d gone from a low to an insistent throb, bordering on the edge of pain. It wasn’t helped by the way that Derek slid into his lap when they realized there wasn’t quite enough seating on the sofas for everyone. Stiles was grateful for the way Derek’s back hid the grip he had on the armrest of the sofa.

Derek kept shifting minutely, anytime he felt Stiles tense up to prevent his bladder from completely giving in on him, not enough for anyone to notice, just slight movements that pushed his ass more firmly against the bend in Stiles’ waist, applying just the tiniest bit more pressure. Stiles knew he was getting quieter and quieter as they sat there, but he couldn’t help it, his focus was firmly on trying not to lose control of himself and there was no way he could stay on track with the conversation they were having. He also knew they’d just assume he’d had too much to drink - nobody told them that his soda wasn’t spiked anymore after all.

They spent at least another hour on the couch, time was a little fuzzy for Stiles, but he knew it had been at least that long. He was virtually non-verbal at this point, the muscles in his ass and stomach on the verge of shaking from how tightly he was clenching down to prevent any sort of accident. Derek had shifted a little while ago to lean back, the pressure his body was exerting on Stiles’ had become constant, like stacking books right on his bladder. Stiles could feel a prickling at the edges of his eyes, knew his need was getting bad enough that he might actually cry soon. He was sure Derek knew too, could smell the sharp tang of the tiny droplets of piss escaping the head of his cock, small enough not to make a mess but unstoppable on Stiles’ end. Stiles really did almost cry when Derek planted his feet to stand, body shifting back even harder for a moment, a larger drop of piss slipping out when he did, before the pressure was removed entirely. Derek made a show of yawning and stretching, arching his back and standing in Stiles’ way for another minute before cracking some joke about getting his clearly too drunk boyfriend home before he passed out on their sofa.

Stiles almost sobbed in relief when he stood and more of the pressure eased off his bladder. It wasn’t enough, not by a longshot. He was fairly certain he’d be lucky to make it to the bathroom. Except Derek didn’t steer him towards the bathroom at all, instead wrapping an arm around his waist, mindful of how unsteady he was from the now burning need to let go, and led him towards the back door. It was the closer exit for the walk back to the loft - but the loft was still much too far for Stiles to make it - he’d piss his pants before they even made it a block, and that was a generous estimate. He was almost afraid he might piss them before they could get to the backdoor. 

“Der-” Stiles’ protest was cut off by Derek, whose mouth was back near his ear as he pretended to help his ‘drunk’ boyfriend out of the house.

“Just a little longer baby, you can do it. You’ve done so well Stiles, just a little bit further now.” Derek kept up the murmuring as they made it out the door and through the yard, only taking his hands off of Stiles to open the gate to the alley before ushering him through, closing it behind them. Stiles felt tears slip free of his eyes, his body beginning to shake with need, and Derek turned to him, pressing him gently up against the backside of the fence they’d just walked through, cupping his face and peppering it with kisses, licking away his salty tears. Stiles felt himself starting to hunch, but Derek pushed his shoulders back, encouraging him to straighten up against the fencing.

The party was still raging behind them, but Derek didn’t seem to care as he kissed Stiles, fingers tripping over his crotch as he began to unbutton and unzip Stiles’ jeans. His palm ran over Stiles’ happy trail, pressing hard between his soft cock and his belly button, making Stiles whimper and another bead of piss well up on his cockhead. Derek finally drew back from the kiss, licking his lips, eyes gone dark with lust as he slid down to his knees. Stiles’ heart was hammering in his chest - anyone could walk by, leave the party through the gate right next to them or come out of one of the other houses backing up to the alley, see what was happening. It was thrilling.

Stiles spread his legs a little wider as Derek settled on his knees in front of him, reached a hand down to grip his cock, aiming the head towards Derek’s face. He took a few breaths as Derek settled close, mouth opened wide, eyes turned up to lock on Stiles’. He’d been on edge for so long, so desperate to piss, that it took a minute for his body to get the memo that it was finally allowed to, and when it did he couldn’t stifle the loud moan that ripped free. He let loose another when he could focus again, watch the hard stream of his piss arcing into Derek’s mouth, filling it with golden liquid. He couldn’t pinch it off when Derek closed his mouth to swallow, couldn’t help the shuddery moan at watching piss splash over Derek’s lips and chin before he opened his mouth back up. Derek didn’t seem to mind, just kept swallowing mouthful after mouthful, letting Stiles coat his face in a sheen of piss each time he closed his mouth. A glance down showed how hard he was, and Stiles wasn’t surprised, could feel his own cock slowly hardening despite the flow of urine coming out of him.

It felt like it lasted forever before the stream of piss was finally tapering off, Derek’s mouth nearly full one final time. Derek closed his mouth and leaned forward as Stiles’ cock spurted out the last few drops, nuzzling his face against Stiles’ wet cockhead. When Stiles was sure he was fully done, he let go of his now hard cock, fingers briefly running through Derek’s slightly dampened hair before Derek stood, dislodging them. Stiles could feel wetness on his own cheeks, knew he’d been crying in relief even as he had moaned out his pleasure from it, his body throbbing in a much more pleasurable way now. It spiked up even higher when Derek used a thumb to pull his chin down, opening Stiles’ mouth and pushing his against it, sharing that last mouthful of piss with him, both of them moaning as dribbles of it spilled from the corners of their lips.

They passed Stiles’ piss back and forth, frantically making out and rutting against one another before Derek reared back and spun Stiles around roughly, the fence shaking a bit with the force. Stiles knew what was coming next, could only keen when his jeans were yanked down his thighs and the plug he’d been wearing all night was roughly pulled free. His senses were too flooded with his own piss to smell what Derek must be smelling, though he could feel the mix of Derek’s piss and come from earlier in the day slipping down between his thighs. There was a near-frantic rustling behind him as Derek got his own jeans enough out of the way before Stiles was being filled up with his boyfriend’s hard cock in one hard stroke. They both moaned at that, but Stiles didn’t care if anyone heard them anymore. A tiny part of him almost wished they were still in the backyard, that everyone could watch him get fucked hard and fast. It was a new thought, one he’d have to discuss at a later date with Derek, but for now he just pressed his forehead against the fence, braced himself for the rough fucking he was getting. If he shifted his face just a little, he could see through the small gap between the slats, see all of the people in the backyard, pretend they were watching him back, that they knew he’d just spent hours being forced to hold his bladder, had the taste of his own piss on his tongue and an ass being filled for a second time today.

It didn’t take long at all for Derek to get close, one of his hands wrapping around Stiles’ cock and stroking it in time to his thrusts, erratic as they were becoming. Both of them had been on the edge for so long tonight that they cried out again as they came, first Stiles, his ass tightening around Derek’s cock as he spilled, helping Derek tip over the edge. When Stiles started to come down from the high of getting off, he could see that that last cry hadn’t gone unnoticed, could see through the slats that people were looking curiously towards the fence, some smirking and pointing as they talked amongst themselves, one or two taking a few hesitant steps toward it. He was about to dislodge Derek, tell him they should put a rush on getting out of this alley before they had an unexpected audience, when Derek let out a soft groan against his throat and Stiles felt heat filling him up. His head thunked against the fence, making it rattle slightly again, but he wasn’t able to stop himself because Derek was adding to the mess of piss and come already sloshing in him with even more piss. He loved it, he wouldn’t lie, loved the heat and the wet, and how full it made him feel. He forgot to pay attention to the people in the yard, forgot about anything but how happy he felt in this moment. It was over too soon for his liking, Derek finally slipping free of him and some of the mess dripping between his thighs before the plug was back, wiggling against him as Derek twisted it back inside. Stiles felt like he needed a few minutes to get his bearings back, felt fuzzy and happy and floaty, but Derek reached around him, pulling his jeans up and buttoning them, whispering to him.

“Time to go, someone’s coming.” They were the magic words to remind Stiles of where they were, and he spun quickly, happy to see Derek had fixed his own jeans as well. He accepted the hand Derek offered him and then they were sprinting towards the mouth of the alley, rounding a corner just as Stiles heard the scrape of the gate being opened. He felt oddly exhilarated again, remembered the moments where he wished that they were being watched and resolved to talk to Derek about it when they got back to the loft. For the moment though, he just smiled, laughing along with Derek when they finally stopped running and eased into a less suspicious pace. He couldn’t help his smirk or the flutter in his belly when they passed under the streetlight though and he saw the wet, yellowish gleam on Derek’s skin. Leaned over when they shifted back out of the light to lick at his cheek, squeezing Derek’s hand when he felt the way Derek smiled at the action. Derek was happy too, he knew. Tonight had been a good night for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
